Lilly Be Mine
by SuperWonderLeebz
Summary: Lilly unexpectedly finds herself attracted to Joanie Palumbo and they start to date. Miley gets jealous and decides to win back her Lilly. LillyxJoanie, Liley


Title: Lilly Be Mine  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I am not associated with Disney or it's affiliates.  
A/N: This story idea hit me after watching "Joanie B. Goode." This story continues a short while after the events in that episode, and to summarize the results of that episode, Oliver and Joanie are now dating although Miley has trouble accepting her.

* * *

Chapter 1: Not Another School Day

It was a beautiful Thursday morning, but one particular girl was doing her best to ignore it.

"Lilly! Come on, get up sleepyhead!"

"Murghhh!" The groggy blonde replied. She waved her free arm around, trying to quiet her persistent best friend.

"We're going to be late to school, and there's that stupid fitness test in gym class today. Let's go!" Miley pulled Lilly's pillow out from under her head and let it fall to the floor.

"Oh all right, I'll get up if it'll shut you up," Lilly moaned as she slowly sat up and stretched.

"Yes it will, get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs," Miley instructed. She tossed the stray pillow at the girl as she exited Lilly's bedroom.

* * *

"Dang girl I guess that Hannah concert last night wore you out more than it did me, maybe you should skip the party on Friday," Miley suggested as they trudged their way to school.

"No way am I missing the party! We've been looking forward to this for weeks, plus I doubt anyone there will do _three_ encore songs," Lilly replied. She was regretting taking her math book home since she ended up forgetting to do her homework anyways and the textbook felt heavy on her tired back.

"Sorry about that, I got carried away. All the lights, fans, and the energy I get when I'm on stage, I just went with it. I promise we'll get you home by your actual curfew next time."

"No you know I don't mind, I just need my beauty sleep," Lilly sighed, she tossed her loose backpack strap over her shoulder and let the weight even out.

"I happen to think you're quite beautiful already Lilly."

"Aw thanks Miles, you're the best," Lilly looped her arm over Miley's shoulders and the pair chatted their way to the high school entrance.

* * *

"Man I'm so hungry," Lilly whined as she rubbed her empty stomach.

"Try to wake up on time so you can actually have breakfast in the morning," Miley chastised. She closed her locker door and started towards the steps leading down to the main floor with Lilly reluctantly following.

"It's not my fault my alarm clock isn't loud enough to keep me awake past hitting the snooze button," the still sleepy girl replied with a grumble.

"Fine you whiner, I'll get you a snack out of the vending machine."

"Hey look there's Oliver," Lilly pointed over to the ring of tables.

"And he's with… Palumbo…" Miley gritted her teeth at the name.

"Miley… remember we have to be nice, she's Oliver's girlfriend," Lilly gently patted Miley on her shoulder.

"I know, I know…man they look like they're having a serious talk," Miley said. She leaned over the rail to get a better view.

"It's probably really private," Lilly added as she too leaned over the staircase railing.

"Wanna eavesdrop?" Miley grinned at her cohort.

"Like you have to ask?" Lilly giggled back as the two girls made their way down quietly as they could. They managed to duck down behind the row of bushes next to the tables and listened intently to the couple's conversation.

"So you're not mad at me?" Joanie questioned, the hesitation evident in her tone.

"Of course not, how could I be? I just wish you had told me sooner," Oliver shrugged his shoulders but offered a comforting smile.

"Yeah sorry about that. Believe me, it hasn't been easy keeping it from you, I just told my family a few days ago," Joanie replied.

"And how'd that go?"

"Surprisingly well, apparently they've had a "feeling" for a while. Thanks again for everything Oliver, you're the best," she ensnared the brown-haired boy in a bear hug.

"Hey you know I'll always be there for you, and you know if you want me to be there…to watch when -," Oliver started but shut his lips at the look on Joanie's face.

"Don't even say it Oken, you may be the nicest guy I know but that wouldn't stop me from beating you to a pulp," she warned and pinched his cheek as she got up from the table. Joanie grabbed her backpack and gave Oliver a fleeting smile before walking away. Oliver just shook his head but couldn't help but grin as he too left for class, leaving two very baffled girls hiding in the bushes.

"What was that all about?" Miley mused out loud; she glanced over at Lilly who merely scratched her head in likewise confusion. Oliver had some explaining to do.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review! Also I'm very sorry for taking such a long hiatus from updating my stories, it's been a very hectic summer!


End file.
